The Griffin Pirates
The Griffin Pirates were formed by Griffin the griffin, approximately 1 month after the beginning of the Chess Game. It's members consist of all manner of Equisian races, ranging from griffins, to ponies, to diamond dogs. History of Formation Named by Gilda, it's co-founding member, the Griffin Pirates were formed slowly. The name itself did not come into existence until the acceptance of the third member, Trixie the unicorn. Over time, new members were added from slaves freed by Griffin and his companions. After a trip to Port Redstone, the Griffin Pirates rented the Possibility, a massive airship of unparallelled craftsmanship indefinitely. The ranks grew faster because of this, and the Griffin Pirates became a noticeable force in the world. After a stop in Bitsburg, the acquired a genius inventor by the name of Geirmund Freud. They traveled around the Zebrican Island belt in search of an island suitable for colonization, eventually choosing one near to the Equistrian mainland; this later became Signal Island. Before the island was christened, The Griffin Pirates went on tour as a rock band playing human music from the mind of Griffin the griffin. The purpose of this tour was to recruit unicorns with specialties in communication or telepathy magic to act as war radios during combat and as needed for the newly settled island. The tour ended in Canterlot on the day of the Grand Galloping gala. The pirates continue to fight slavers in Gem Fido and the Griffin Dominion. The also slew the leaders of Marble Pillars, a massive diamond dog warren in the heart of Gem Fido. AT current, it has encompassed 60% of the heartland and is expanding north and southwards. The pirates have also gained the support of some zera settlements in the Zebrican Islands. Combat The Griffin Pirates are known for their strange combat tactics. Namely, griffins act as mounts for other members of the pirates, whether they are ponies, bast, or diamond dogs. This method allows for complex aerial mounted combat that no other army or fighting force has yet adopted. The griffin uses it's speed to maneuver around the airfield, making quick attacks as it does so; the mount uses either a blade or magic, as dependent on the type of rider. With the discovery of magic use through gems, unicorns are not the only magic users. A number of alchemical solutions are also employed by the pirates, a technique acquired from diamond dogs. This wide variety of fighting techniques makes the Griffin Pirates versatile in combat and while many members are still fresh out of training, their losses are low due to exemplary healers and the paired efforts of mount and rider. Notable Members Lord-Captain Griffin the Griffin, Leader of the Griffin Pirates, human. Gilda the Griffin, First Mate of the Griffin Pirates The Great and Powerful Trixie, Second Mate of the Griffin Pirates Nadene the Bast, alchemist from the Feline Jungle Maria, young green griffin - serves as Nadene's mount and is considered part of her Steelhorn the Minotaur, Owner and Pilot of the Possibility Geirmund Freud, Medic and genius inventor Surprise the Pegasus, Pinkie-esque pony with wings. Has Shadow mice Category:All Category:World Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Show Category:History Category:Lore